And Again, It's September
by RainbowJH
Summary: A series of 15 drabbles featuring our favorite HP characters. Written for the September event at Hogwarts. Theme: Back to School. What was Luna's reaction when she got her Hogwart's letter? When Tonks went to her dormitory thinking it was in garish taxi colours? And why does Hermione keep on transfiguring Draco's apple? Read on to find out more.
1. Receiving My Letter

**Written for the Prompt: Receiving Hogwarts letter.**

 **Words: 414**

* * *

 **Receiving My Letter**

 _Luna PoV_

It was my eleventh birthday! I looked towards my Daddy who was preparing breakfast as he hummed a song by the Weird Sisters. It seemed like just another normal day. I woke up Daddy after brushing my teeth and then he prepared breakfast. I had just finished telling him about my last night's dream. We believed the Exploding Snabberwitches planted a trail of clues in our dreams leading us to them.

There was a sound of flapping wings near the door just as I had helped myself to some berries. It was a barn owl coming in through the front door. We always kept the front door open, so that all magical beings could find refuge inside our home if they wanted. We don't want them to feel unwelcome.

I gasped happily as I looked at the official looking letter, bearing the Hogwarts coat of arms. It couldn't be a mistake! I was a witch! It was my Hogwarts letter.

I had been worried that the magic around me had been Nargles messing with my head but it seemed I was wrong. Never had I been more happy to be wrong!

"Look, Daddy," I giggled happily. "It's my Hogwarts letter. I'll be in Ravenclaw like you." I looked at my letter in wonder, running my fingers over the parchment.

Countless times I have read a similar letter, my father's, imagining Miss Lovegood instead of Mr. Lovegood. Every witch and wizard treasured their Hogwarts letter, even more than the gold in their vaults.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Lovegood,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

On a side note, I was somewhat disappointed that we wouldn't be able to prove the Nargles' existence as this meant the magic had been me, just me.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Daddy."

Without giving him the time to reply, I raced towards the Burrow, barefoot, to inform my friend Ginny. She'd be very glad to hear the news. We'll both be starting our year at Hogwarts together. She'd already received hers months ago.

This is really the best birthday ever.

* * *

 **How was it? Did you like this? Let me know... First time I wrote Luna. She's a very interesting character to write about.**


	2. Home Away from Home

**Written for the September event. Prompt used object - dormitory**

 **Words: 224**

* * *

 _Home Away from Home_

 _Tonks PoV_

I looked wide-eyed at the Hufflepuff dormitory. It was everything I wanted it to be and more.

Instead of looking like those garish Muggle taxi colours, the yellow and black tones mingled well with each other. The walls were a soft yellow, the bedding was shiny black, with yellow pillowcovers. The furniture was solid oak and the fire burning in the corner added more warmth to the room. The plush carpet was such a dark brown that, at night, it may look black.

I had been severely disappointed with myself when I had been sorted as a Hufflepuff. But seeing the dormitory, I felt like I was home. A home far from home. It felt like safe haven.

I could just see myself over the years, sitting in front of the fireplace or looking out the magical window, from the window seat. I felt myself automatically cheer up as I regarded my surroundings. I bounded over to the bed, second from the window, where my monogrammed trunk was already placed.

This wouldn't be as bad an year as I had initially thought. Mom was right. It wouldn't matter which house I'm placed in. But I could decide whether I chose to excel in that particular house. I vowed to myself, _I'll be the best student the Hufflepuff house has ever seen._

* * *

 **RnR:-)**


	3. Vanishing Apples and Getting Married

**Written for Transfiguration Assignment 6 at Hogwarts. Also, written for the September event. Prompt used is: (object) Apple.**

 **Words:** **699**

* * *

 **Vanishing Apples and Getting Married**

I smirked as I looked up from underneath my lashes as Draco picked up the apple from the fruit bowl, like every morning. I flicked my wand lazily and as soon as he brought it to his mouth, it vanished. He shook himself awake then thinking he had been so groggy that he had picked at the air thinking it was an apple.

Again, he went to pick up an apple. I kept myself busy reading the newspaper. A flick of my wand from behind the paper, and the apple became a pear. He looked at his hand aghast. I wanted to burst out laughing, wondering at the sort of thoughts going through his mind.

"Hermione, dear," he started, as came towards me holding out his hands. I hastily slid my wand up my sleeve. "Can you pinch me?"

I did, hard.

"Ouch! Not that hard!"

I looked at the red skin on the inside of his arm.

He went back to the table and I, to my paper. I told myself, _this is the last time._

Sliding my wand out of my sleeve, I again waited for him to pick up the apple.

Just as he brought the apple to his mouth, and bit into it, he cried out.

"What the hell! Where are my fruits?" He glared at me from across as if it was my fault, which it was.

"It's inside the kitchen, dear. Don't you remember? Yesterday only, we kept it inside. These are the wax ones that Ginny gifted us." I said as I got up.

I went inside and brought him one of his favorite fruits, a green apple. Going towards the couch and picking up the paper I was reading previously, he busied himself. And then, I deliberately got up and went to the table, picking up a banana. Sitting across him, I started peeling it off.

"Hermione," he uttered, as he looked up.

"Hmm."

"I don't actually remember keeping those fruits inside."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Do have anything to do with my apple vanishing, becoming a pear and the made up gift by Ginny?"

"Of course not, dear," I smiled innocently.

"Uh-oh, yes. Your eyes are shining in that way of yours when you are plotting. What are you up to now? I swear if Potter and Weasley have corrupted you against what I thought to be your better sense, they'll face the end of my wand."

"Sweetheart, I totally forgot to tell you we've got mail." I threw the envelope towards him. He caught it before it hit him on the face.

"Don't change the topic, Hermione." But he did start opening the mail. "Why are you giving me this? It's addressed to you."

"Just look at it, Draco," I sighed. _Men._

Instead of waiting for him to read through the long letter, I jumped up excitedly, not able to wait any longer.

"You are looking at the youngest Transfiguration Master, till date! My research got approved by the committee and it's going to be there in the next issue of the international journal, Transfiguration Monthly!" I bounded over to him, hugging him.

"Well I hope I am not the subject of your future transfigurations," he joked dryly.

"Draco!" I hit his arm!

"Congratulations!" He smiled truly, then. All these years had been worth it, I felt.

I would be forever grateful to him for how he took care of me, these last 3 and half years, reminding me to eat and sleep, taking care of the meals and all the household chores, just so I could fulfill my dream.

Just then, I blurted out, "Let's marry!"

He looked shocked, replying, "And here I was, thinking I had to propose in a romantic way, that you girls like so much."

"Draco, I'm serious. Let's get married. In about 6 months or so."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said in my no-nonsense voice which Ron and Harry have heard many times before.

We would be alright. This was the time to get married. Everything was going well and I felt happy and free in what felt like forever.

* * *

 **So how was it? I went from just humor to romance. It went out of my control. The characters took over. Review! Let me know what you think!**

UPDATE: I got 18/20 for this story.


	4. Seven Long Years

**Written for Transfiguration Bonus Assignment 6. Also written for the September event. Prompt used - (emotion) exhausted.**

 **Words: 393**

* * *

 **Seven Long Years**

 _Luna PoV_

I felt like crying as I looked underneath my bed for my missing potions assignment.

All these months, many things have gone missing - my cloak, socks, one earring out of the pair, my rubber bands, my ties - odd items like that. But they were always returned before I could complain. But today my potions assignment, which I had spent so much of my time working on, was missing.

I looked under the beds of my roommates, coming up empty. My eyes started tearing. I felt exhausted. I felt I didn't have the energy to go looking for it all over the common room and all the drawers, all the nooks and crannies.

I wanted to go home, to my father. Everyone thought I was odd, they called me Loony. I acted like I wasn't hurt, but I was. Everytime. And the pain didn't go away.

Today, I had just brushed my teeth and had been packing my books for today when I had felt a slight fluttering of paper. I had thought it was a parchment falling to ground due to the open windows. I had continued thinking I'd pick it up later.

The other girls had been talking, whispering and giggling in the far corner.

It was after they had all left for breakfast, that I realized it had been my assignment which those senior girls, Marietta Edgecomb and Cho Chang, must have vanished. Still I thought it might have fluttered down like I had initially thought.

I felt betrayed and alone and I wanted to do nothing other than go back to bed. Suddenly the next 6 years felt like a distant dream.

I thought of Professor Snape's reaction if I went without my assignment and I felt weighed down. My mother, who I have so little memories of, would be very disappointed if I missed Potions. To her, Potions had been an art, as dad said. Still, I couldn't make myself get up from where I was sitting, on the floor with my back to the bed. And then, finally thinking of my classmates' reaction when Professor Snape's would scold me made me cry. One by one, tears started trickling down my cheeks and I buried my face in the bed behind me, ultimately lulled to sleep by fatigue - emotional fatigue.

* * *

 **So how was it? Let me know!**

UPDATE: 19/20


	5. And the Walls Bled

**Written for the September event. Prompt used: (location) The Headmaster's Office.**

 **Words - 422**

* * *

 **And the Walls Bled**

 _Minerva's PoV_

I looked around at the office, grateful Severus hadn't changed much of Dumbledore's decorations when he had held the office. I knew I had to take those out, I can't live forever in the shadow of my precedent.

There was also the fact that I refused to allow Hogwarts to continue the way it had. There were changes to be made, which had to be made, to prevent another Dark Lord from rising.

It was still filled with the silver odd objects which, even now, kept whirling and puffing at random moments. There was the perch for Fawkes with the plate beneath it so that his ashes were always collected in the same place, to make his rebirth easier. There in the corner was the pensieve.

Lifting my wand, I started the giant task before me with the silver objects. I started sending the odd ones to his home at Godric's Hollow. Some useful objects like spy glass, I kept in the office for now. And I went on. Sorting through the items; keeping Fawkes perch as it was, in hope that he returned one day; going over the books, returning those from Albus' personal collection to his home.

This wasn't going to be done in a day, I realized. There was still the Headmaster's chamber left and I had a feeling Severus might have personalized it to make it his own.

Taking over as a Headmistress came with a lot of emotional baggage. Every now and then, I had to stop as some or other particular memory of the previous Headmasters hit me, even Dippet who had been a Headmaster when I was a student here.

Sighing I sat down in front of the desk, opposite my rightful chair, as I stretched my old legs. I still couldn't bring myself to sit down in that chair. Maybe I'll get the courage once I've added my personal changes and made the office my own. I had plenty of time. Classes had been disbanded and the term will commence next in September. It was just 18th May today, 16 days after the war.

The economy was repairing itself slowly. Many Hogwarts graduates have started the process of rebuilding Hogwarts, such that by mid-July it should be all over. I just had to set up my office and form the Governors committee to discuss and implement the changes.

Life would go on as usual outside these walls, which were scarred permanently now. These scars would act as a reminder to all its future students what a terrible thing a war is.

* * *

 **Review:-)**


	6. Inquisitiveness

**Written for September Event. Prompt used: (plot) Being Sorted.**

 **Words: 220**

 _Font_ _-_ Sorting Hat

 _Font_ \- Parvati

* * *

 **Inquisitiveness**

 _Parvati PoV_

I approached the stool calmly trying not to trip over my long cloak, still unused to it.

As I took my place on the stool, Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat atop my head.

 _Hmm, didn't it have a name?_ I wondered.

 _Yes, child, I do._

I jumped, not expecting to hear its voice in my head. Recovering, I said, _My name's Parvati Patil. What is yours, Mr. Hat?_

 _Call me Elphie._

 _Who named you?_

 _Ah, you are a very inquisitive child. We must get on with the Sorting. You'll find those answers and more if you looked into Hogwarts: A History._

 _Hmm, let's see. You too like reading, like your sister, but you don't like reading the kind of books she does. Ravenclaw could be good for you. So is Gryffindor. You will go looking for answers and you have got that Gryffindor courage. Where to place you?_

 _Where can I make good friends, Elphie?_

 _Well then. If that's what you want, then better be,_

 **"Gryffindor!"**

I was sad I'd be separated from my sister but I looked towards the crowd where the students were clapping and whistling and I blushed, suddenly feeling very shy.

If Elphie really considered my wish for friends I suppose I'll be alright here.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Next chapter's also done:-)**


	7. When Will They Learn?

**Written for September event. Prompt used: (dialogue) "Professor [insert name] is the only reason I'm taking the class."**

 **Words: 348**

* * *

 **When Will They Learn?**

 _Hermione PoV_

"I don't know why you two are taking this class. It's not like you particularly enjoy it," Hermione whispered harshly at Ron and Harry.

They both looked at her with guilty smiles on their faces. They, of course, knew what was bothering her.

They kept on whispering and joking above her head as she steadily made notes on what their professor was saying in her neat, tiny handwriting. Remus was now teaching Ancient Runes to the seventh years who should have graduated by now, but their studies were disrupted by the war.

Hermione had had to teach all the basic runes to the both over the summer. But that was as far as they got. Even though it was Remus teaching them, they didn't enjoy the lecture as there was no practical. Though it was these same runes which protected Hogwarts during the war and kept them safe during the run.

"Sorry Hermione. You know, Professor Lupin is the only reason I'm, that is we are, taking this class."

They kept silent for a few minutes and again started whispering and goofing around.

Fed up, Hermione stood up abruptly.

The class was silent, watching to see what the war heroine did next.

The professor also stopped mid-sentence. He asked politely, "Yes, Miss Granger. Is there anything you wanted?"

"Yes, sir. I'd like to be assigned a new group." She replied as she hastily gathered her things. She didn't even spare a glance at the two boys sitting on her either sides.

"Hmm, you may take your seat by Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini near the window, there." He nodded in their direction.

And she went there, plopping down in her seat, happy she was placed in a group where the other two were as equally studious as herself.

"Miss Granger, next time wait till the class is over before disrupting the whole class."

And that was when she started talking with the two snakes, at first to spite Harry and Ron and then, growing to like them as friends.

* * *

 **For more stories written for the September event, check out Mischief's Never Managed. It revolves around the Marauders and all are 700+ words.**


	8. Maroon and Logic

**_Written for September event. Prompt used: (colour) Maroon._**

 ** _Words: 373_**

* * *

 **Maroon and Logic**

 _Ron_ _PoV_

"Why is my sweater always maroon? They get to have the cool colours, even you." Ron slouched as he gestured towards the twins and then to Harry.

Hermione bounded over go them holding her photo frame and quills set which Harry had gifted her and a new robe from Ron, which most probably Ginny must have chosen.

"Thank you, guys! You are the best!" As she hugged and kissed each on the cheek.

They had understood by now how much Hermione loved and appreciated things other than books. As books were gifted to her every Christmas by someone or the other, they always tried to do something different.

"Hermione, you tell Ron. He's complaining _again_ ," Harry rolled his eyes, "about the colour of his sweater."

She turned towards him, if not for the things in her hands she would have kept them on her hips. But the effect was there, all the same.

"Ronald Weasley, you better stop complaining about that this year. It's been on since our school days. She made this for you with love, knitted it herself. And she understands that the maroon brings out you eyes and goes well with your hair. You can't wear orange, which I know you want, with that hair of yours!" Her pitch was low but was equally frightening to Ron, as she eerily imitated his mother at the moment.

"Okay, 'Mione. Oh, there I see Fleur. I'll go and thank her for my new shoes." And he went off before Hermione or Harry could answer.

Harry looked at Hermione bemusedly, "I think you did it this time. Though he won't be ready to think it through now, he'll accept your sound logic by the time next Christmas comes around."

"He better. I had anticipated this. And I know how he hurts Molly every time he complains. I had talked with her about this and we discussed possible colours for him. But maroon will always suit him the best, even if he complains."

"Hmm, well you won't hear any arguments from me. I am not brave enough to argue with you over logic. No complaints but you are one scary witch, 'Mione." He smiled.

"Prat!"

* * *

 **Guys, I'm disappointed. Four chapters at once and not one review. Reviews motivate me to write faster and better.**

 **Otherwise, I'd like to thank those who've followed and favorited this story:-)**


	9. Mutually Hated First Names

**_For the September Event:_** **(plot) Meeting a friend at King's Cross Station.**

 **Words: 267**

* * *

 **Mutually Hated First Names**

 _Bill PoV_

"Now, darling, I've packed sandwiches for you. Do eat them and careful with the sweets from the trolley. It'll hurt your tummy. Arthur, here, hold Percy for a second. There I see Andromeda with her husband and daughter. I'll introduce the children."

Bill tagged along after his mother who still held his brother Charlie's hand firmly in her hand, leaving Arthur with little Percy and Bill's trunk.

"Andy! How are you, dear?" Molly hugged her. "It's been so long, you disappeared from the Wizarding World altogether since your marriage."

As the mothers caught up with each other, Bill had reached his mother and was staring wide-eyed at the girl currently sporting pink hair.

"Hey, first year? I am Tonks, well Nymphadora Tonks, but you better call me Tonks." The girl introduced herself and finished her sentence with a glare.

"Well, Tonks, my name is William, but you too had better call me Bill." He answered with a slight smile, glad to meet someone other than himself who didn't like their first name.

Bill continued, "I'm starting Hogwarts this year. I hope I get in Gryffindor. My family's always been in Gryffindor."

"Oh, dear me! I forgot to introduce the children but they seem to have did it themselves." Molly beamed with pride that her son managed this all by himself.

And then, the train whistled. The smoke rising up in great plumes, preparing for the journey ahead. Soon, the children were ushered off to the train with their luggage, with promises to write home regularly.

* * *

 **How was this chapter?**


	10. Being Civil

**Written for the September Event: (colour) Beige.**

 **Also for Astronomy Assignment 7 at Hogwarts: to write about an act of kindness.**

 **Words: 574**

* * *

 **Being Civil**

 _Hermione's PoV_

"Granger!"

"Yes?" I looked up from my table as Draco Malfoy took the chair across me as he dropped his book bag on the table.

"You!"

I rolled my eyes. "Draco, form complete sentences. I am not at the same frequency as you, you know. I am not a Legilimens."

I patiently waited for him, watching the healthy tan he had developed over the summer when he had spent time with Blaise at his house in Italy. Even his hair had darkened a little, now a light beige colour which softened his angular features.

"Why are you being so bloody kind of me? You are driving me mad! You should be hexing me, hating me, threatening me and you..." He trailed off as he looked at me like I was about to hex him any moment, now that the game was up.

It was a testament to how much wound up he was that he actually said this to me, in a particularly anti-Slytherin way.

I smiled, knowing he deserved an honest answer. "Because you are not what you were before. You have changed. As children, we can be cruel, me included and I can't hold you against what you thought was right at that time. We tend to imitate and learn from the elders around us."

Elders, here being, Lucius Malfoy was unsaid. He had publicly defied his father at the final battle moving over to the light side when Voldemort waited for people to go to their sides. Narcissa had went after him, choosing to stay with her son than her husband and, then, in an extraordinary moment, a reluctant Lucius Malfoy had also followed his family to the other side. Not that he'd had a change of heart, it was just to keep the family together.

"There goes my 50 galleons." He buried his head in his arms, such that the beige colour of his hair glinted a golden colour from the sunlight streaming in from the window to my right.

"You bet that there was an agenda behind me being nice to you?" I questioned, bemused.

"Mmm-hmm," came the answer.

"Really Draco, you expect so high of a Gryffindor? I thought you knew better," I joked, to lighten the mood.

"Well, Blaise and I may have corrupted you with our company. Now that Potter and Weasley are no longer by your side 24/7."

I laughed, "You are incorrigible!"

I thought of my supposed best friends who were acting like a pair of idiots. They still haven't got over the fact that I was speaking with Slytherins and were waiting for me to come around. Sooner or later, they'll bring their heads around the fact but I wasn't going to talk with them first or apologize. Ginny and Luna got along splendidly with Draco and Blaise and I had no doubt in my mind that Ginny would hex Harry and Ron to bits if they stopped talking with me over this.

I was glad that day I had talked with Blaise and Draco in Ancient runes, three month ago. I had, now, two more good friends in my life. And following my example, the rest of the Hogwarts had also started warming up to the resident Slytherins, no longer excluding them.

A small act of kindness, trying to understand from others' perspective, goes a long way to help the society.

* * *

 **Guys, so I think you might now understand how these stories are interconnected. Please tell me how you like this sequence of events so far. I will update till 15 chapters as promised. If you people like this, and I get a good feedback, I may extend this.**

 **UPDATE: I got 19/20 for this.**


	11. Scribbling on the Desks

**Written for the September Event at Hogwarts:** **(Object) desk.**

 **Words: 254**

* * *

 **Scribbling on the Desks**

 _Parvati PoV_

I smiled as I looked at my desk in the History of Magic classroom. Over the years, I had learnt to observe and actually read the comments on the desks, left behind by the students. Due to magic, there were no answers to exams scribbled or any swear words.

Instead they were just random thoughts of students bored between classes. And it was interesting. Some had written about their love interests, poems on them, or some scribbles you won't even understand.

I made it a point to change places every time except when it was necessary to sit in one place for whole year round. There were so many desks at Hogwarts, so many classrooms currently not in use that to read the comments on all of them would be near impossible.

I squinted my eyes as I tried to read what was written on this desk

 _Marc rules_

 _This is a self-portrait_ with a stick figure sporting a skull for a head.

 _Victoria caused our engagement to break up._

There were some scribbles which were totally illegible.

The other were names, hellos, written in flowery language, decorated to the point that the letters themselves were hard to read.

Then there were some drawings here and there - a pumpkin, the Cross, railway tracks, and other random things. It was amazing how these desks were able to connect all generations of students who passed through these halls at some point or the other and no one even took notice of them.


	12. Missing Magic

**Written for the September event at Hogwarts: (emotion) excited**

 **Words: 130**

 **Notes: I tried to stay away from the 'he said, he replied thing and just kept to dialogue, a difficult thing for me, as I tend to be more descriptive. Let me know what you think of this. It's Harry and Ron in the conversation, though I think it's understood.**

* * *

 **Missing Magic**

"So are you excited to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am. Anything's better than the Dursleys."

"I keep forgetting about them."

"Trust me, you don't want to meet them."

"We can introduce them to the twins."

"Ha, can you imagine the Dursleys reactions if their poor Dudders had neon hair, elf ears or started singing songs at random moments? They tried so hard to keep his tail a secret in the first year."

"Well maybe after that, they might think to wash their hands off you and you can come to live with us in the summer."

"Hmm, sounds good. I missed magic back at the Dursleys. At least at your place, there's magic around you."

"It isn't that much."


	13. Vacation Over

**Written for the September Event: (dialogue) "Back to school, already? Where did summer go?"**

 ** _Words: 231_**

* * *

 **Vacation Over**

 _Tonks PoV_

"Nymphadora, Molly was asking when you were heading to Diagon Alley to shop for the school books. Bill will come along with us as Molly's really busy with the twins." Mum asked as she entered the drawing room from the kitchen as I lounged lazily in front of the TV, flipping through channels.

"Back to school, already? Where did summer go?" I groaned. "And Mum, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Tonks. Must you embarrass me in front of my classmates too?"

"I will not be calling my daughter by her last name. You must accept your given name. All children do so."

"But Mum, Aunt Molly calls Bill, Bill only, not William."

"That may be so, she will raise her child as she sees fits. And this is the end of the discussion. Now, when are you going shopping for the supplies?"

Brightening up at the chance to meet Bill early, I forgot about it and replied, "Tell her I am free anytime. If he's free tomorrow then we'll get it over with tomorrow itself. I still can't believe summer's over already."

"Okay, then. Get a little back from the TV, it'll hurt your eyes. Before long you'll end up having glasses."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mother. I'll do that in a little while."


	14. Heart-Warming Gift

**Written for the** **September event: (object) Bag/Rucksack**

 **Words: 209**

* * *

 **Heart-Warming Gift**

I looked up in surprise as a well-bred horned owl flew towards me, carrying a large package.

"Hermione, were you expecting something?" Harry asked as he looked curiously.

I shook my head at that. As the owl landed, the package dropped and the owl took off, without waiting for a reply..

Looking it over, I found no name. I tore open the wrapping paper and the string tied around it, just as Harry shouted a moment too late, "No, Hermione! It might...be cursed."

I was looking at a brand new book bag made of synthetic leather, dark blue in colour. As I lifted it, I found it had a feather light charm on it. I looked around. Only a select few knew my favorite colour, not even Ron.

My eyes fell on the Slytherin table, and on Draco and Blaise. Seeing them smiling, I mouthed thank you.

"Mione, you know better than to touch unknown mail." Harry chided me gently.

"Don't worry, Harry. This bag is safe."

I realized that Draco and Blaise must have known how much weight I carried around by heaving heavy tomes from the library all around the castle, especially with the NEWTS coming closer. My heart warmed that they noticed this.

* * *

 **Last chapter to go!**


	15. Being a Teacher

**Written for the September event at Hogwarts: (** **location) Classroom**

 **Words: 171**

* * *

 **Being a Teacher**

 _Minerva PoV_

I looked around at what is going to be my new classroom.

I had opened the windows and curtains to let in the light. There was the frame hanging with the five basic laws of Transfiguration stamped in bold.

The empty class looked so big from this side of the desk.

I was once again hit with nervousness as I waited for the bell to ring, for my first batch of students to come in.

I had thought of keeping up pictures of wizards who'd not followed the laws of Transfiguration, but then thought the better of it. Instead of learning, they might decide it was too dangerous to even try to experiment with and I didn't want that. I wanted my students to come to love Transfiguration, as I did.

And the environment they studied in was very important. And thus, I'd made the classroom such that it was as student friendly as possible. I really do hope I make the cut as a teacher.

* * *

 **And we're done here! Wow, I completed a multi-chapter collection for the first time.**

 **My thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story.**

 **Let me know what you think:-)**

 **Love, Rainbow**


End file.
